The Best Day With You
by SweaterLovin
Summary: A oneshot based on the song The Best Day by Taylor Swift. I will warn you though... Yo will probably cry. It's pretty much K.


**This is a Story I wrote about Chad and Sonny's daughter. **

**I do not own anything or Sonny with a Chance would not be on Disney but on ABC family.**

**So on with the story.**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

"Daniela come on." Alison Cooper said to her daughter when they was at a farm. Daniela was only five at the time. She had on her big coat because even in California it gets cold. She ran up to Sonny her mother and got in the tractor wagon with her. Sonny laughed at her baby girl Daniela. Her eye lids dropped and hugged Sonny's legs as she drifted off to sleep.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Later on the ride home in the car with Sonny, Daniela, Dylan, and Chad, Dani looked out the window and all the leaves had changed from green to different colors. She didn't understand why that was.

"Mommy why are the tree's that way?" Dani asked from the her car seat in the back. Sonny looked at her daughter from the front seat.

"Dani that's what happens when its fall." Sonny told her. Dani didn't understand at that time but she knew one thing. Her mother knew everything. Dani's brown eyes seen them pass a cave instantly felt afraid of it.

"Mommy I don't like that thing." She told Sonny. Sonny just smiled and reached hand back as much as she could and Dani grabbed it. He mother was brave and wasn't afraid of anything. She wanted to be just like her.

"Dani are you ok?" Sonny asked looking to her car seat. Dani had fallen asleep holding her hand. Sonny smiled at her and kept holding her hand.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Daniela pov

"Oh hey guys." I said with my thirteen year old voice to my friends, Tami, Chelasa, Marie, Polly, and Zoe.

"Dani why don't you leave us alone from now on." Chelasa said. I was confused. These was suppose to be my best friends.

"Yeah and take you ugly self away from us true beauties." Tami said in a stuck up voice. Marie and Polly stepped up.

"Go take your lameness away from us." The two said. I looked at Zoe. She mouthed a sorry and tears filled my eyes. I didn't care that it was almost time for class. I ditched it and ran home. My mom was sitting on the couch reading a book and she seen me and looked angry.

"Daniela Mackenzie Cooper what are you doing home from school it's 11:00." She said. I lost it and tears over flowed my eyes and I fell to the floor and brought my knees up and close to me. Mom came over to me and hugged me as I cried out everything that had happened.

"They all hate me." I said with tears overflowing. I sat there in my mothers arms and cried for what felt like the longest time. But mom got up and grabbed the keys and her purse.

"Dani lets go for a drive." She told me. I followed her out to the car and we drove for a good hour until coming to a stop at an outlet mall. And we got out of the car.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

On the drive home I thought of the fun time mom and I had just talking and window shopping. I didn't know who I was going to talk to at School now but I did know that I was having a good time with mom right now. We finally got home and we went inside. My dad and brother was in there also. I went and hugged dad and went to my room. I know my mom told him what happened today but after having this day with my mother I was ok with it.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I have an amazing father. He does whatever he can for me and always makes sure that I'm ok.

My brother Dylan the kid genus is way better then I am. I'm jealous because he does get more attention then I do but he is younger.

We always lived in a massive mansion and there was plenty of space to run and play and an aria where I would just let all my worries go.

I had the best day today

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I'm eighteen and I can't believe it. It's been hard on me lately because last month we found out that there was something wrong with mom and that she might not have much longer to live. My little brother came into my room while I was busy writing a song for my mother.

"Hey get out." I told him. He rolled his yes at me.

"Shut up Dani I just came to give you this." He said handing me what looked like an old cd. I grabbed it from his hand and got my laptop out. I put the disk into my laptop. It was an old movie I never knew about. I was three years old and mom set up a paint set up in our kitchen. Tears over flowed my from my eyes.

"Dani what are you doing?" Mom asked my three year old self. Tears fell even more now.

"Paintin." The three year old me said. I laughed a little. I sounded so young. I can't describe the rest of the video because I'll start crying again. Back in those days all I thought of was fairy tails with princesses, pirate ships, and seven dwarfs. Back when my mother was my hero and the most beautiful woman in the world.

Now I know why leaves change colors and that mom was always on my side even when I was wrong. Dad came into my room.

"Dani we need to go to the hospital." Dad told me. I got my guitar and he looked at me weirdly.

When we got at the hospital I through a huge tantrum even though I am eighteen years old. I finally got to mom's room. She looked horrible all pail and sickly. I walked over to her hospital bed and hugged her.

"Mom I wrote you a song." I told her. She smiled at me and I got my guitar out and put the strap on and started to strum the intro. Dylan and Dad was in there too.

_I'm five year's old _

_It's getting cold _

_I got my big coat on_

_I hear your laugh_

_And look up smiling at you_

_I run and run_

_In the pumpkin patch_

_And the tractor rides_

_Look now the sky is gold_

_I hug your legs and fall asleep _

_On the way home_

_I don't know why _

_All the tree's change in_

_the fall_

_I know your not scared of anything at all_

_Don't know if Snow Whites house _

_Is near or far away_

_But I had the best day with you_

_I'm thirteen now a_

_And don't know how _

_My friend's could be so mean_

_I come home crying and you hold me tight_

_And grab the keys_

_And we drive and drive _

_Until you find a town that's far way_

_And we talk and window shop_

_Till I forgotten all there name's_

_I don't know who _

_I'm gonna talk to_

_Now at school_

_I know I'm laughing_

_On the car ride home with you_

_Don't know how long _

_It's gonna take to feel ok_

_But I had the best day with you_

_I have and exhalent father _

_His strength is making me stronger_

_God smile's on my little brother_

_Inside and out he's better then I am_

_I grew up in a pretty house _

_And I had space to run_

_But I hade the best day's with you_

_There is a video _

_I found way back when_

_I was three_

_You set up a pain set_

_And you're talking to me_

_It's the age of princesses and pirate ships_

_And the seven dwarfs_

_And daddy's smart and your the _

_Prettiest lady in the_

_Whole wide world_

_Now I know why_

_All the tree's change _

_In the fall_

_I know your on my side_

_Even when I was wrong_

_And I love you for giving me you're eyes_

_Stay back and watch me shine _

_And I don't know if you knew_

_So I'm taken this time to say_

_That I had the best Day with you_

_Today _

Tears fell from my eyes and mom was also crying. She smiled at me.

"Dani I remember when you was three with your paint set and when you was asking why the leaves turned colors when you was five, and I also remember when you came home crying because you friends all disowned you and I took you to that outlet mall and we spent hours together just talking and window shopping." Mom told me. I kissed her cheek and she went to sleep after talking to dad and Dylan. Dad me and Dylan went home and took my guitar out and put it on it's stand. I yawned a large yawn before falling asleep.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Daniela wake up." Dad said waking me up. I yawned a large yawn and took my braids out of my long brown hair. The hospital called. Dad told me.

"Is mom alright?" I asked him. He looked down at the floor. "Daddy is mom alright?" I asked really worried now. He shook his head no and tears formed in my eyes and fell rather quickly_. _Dad hugged me and held me even though I was eighteen. Dani why don't you try to get to sleep. Dad told me letting go. I nodded a yes and dad left my room. I didn't any sleep the rest of the night. I just cried and cried till morning.

The next week I was at moms funeral and I just kept to myself the whole times. My ex best friends gave me sad glances and told me that they was sorry for what happened years ago and asked if I was ok. I just ignored them though and tried to not cry. Which was very hard for me to do. I was sitting beside my dad and Dylan who was bawling. I of course had already bawled when I found out about moms death. I felt as if crying but I had to keep it together. See I had to speak and I was going to sing the song I wrote for her. I held my guitar between my legs and as dad went up I couldn't believe how many paps was in here. Dad stood on the stage and said his speech half way before crying. He came off the stage and sat back down beside me.

"And now a few words from Alison's daughter, Daniela Mackenzie Cooper." Some guy said. I took my guitar up with me and the strap was on my sholder in my guitar was against my back.

"Sonny was my mom. And I'm sure that even though some of you may not have known her as well as dad, Dylan and I did. But I can honestly say that when I was told mom was dead I finally cried over a death and it has really affected me. I remember when we was at the hospital I played her the song that I wrote for her and she told me that she remembered all those times when I was little. Like when all of my friends disowned me I ran home and she hugged me tightly and we got in the car and went to an outlet mall an hour away. And when I was five and we was on a hay ride I think, and I heard her laughing and I looked up at her and hugged her legs and fell asleep. Then not long before I seen her last my brother gave me a cd with an old home movie on it." I turned my guitar around and strummed the cords.

_I'm five year's old _

_It's getting cold _

_I got my big coat on_

_I hear your laugh_

_And look up smiling at you_

_I run and run_

_In the pumpkin patch_

_And the tractor rides_

_Look now the sky is gold_

_I hug your legs and fall asleep _

_On the way home_

_I don't know why _

_All the tree's change in the fall_

_I know your not scared of anything at all_

_Don't know if Snow Whites house _

_Is near or far away_

_But I had the best day with you_

_I'm thirteen now a_

_And don't know how _

_My friend's could be so mean_

_I come home crying and you hold me tight_

_And grab the keys_

_And we drive and drive _

_Until you find a town that's far way_

_And we talk and window shop_

_Till I forgotten all there name's_

_I don't know who _

_I'm gonna talk to_

_Now at school_

_I know I'm laughing_

_On the car ride home with you_

_Don't know how long _

_It's gonna take to feel ok_

_But I had the best day with you_

_I have and exhalent father _

_His strength is making me stronger_

_God smile's on my little brother_

_Inside and out he's better then I am_

_I grew up in a pretty house _

_And I had space to run_

_And I hade the best day's with you_

_There is a video _

_I found way back when_

_I was three_

_You set up a pain set_

_And you're talking to me_

_It's the age of princesses and pirate ships_

_And the seven dwarfs_

_And daddy's smart and your the _

_Prettiest lady in the_

_Whole wide world_

_Now I know why_

_All the tree's change _

_In the fall_

_I know your on my side_

_Even when I was wrong_

_And I love you for giving me you're eyes_

_Stand back and watch me shine _

_And I don't know if you knew_

_So I'm taken this time to say_

_That I had the best Day with you_

_Today_

Tears streamed down my face and everyone clapped for me but I only ran offstage and went to my seat.

This was the worst day in my whole life. I just wanted to kill myself I missed her so much but I had to stay alive for my dad and Dylan. While at the reception for moms death I ran into a really cute guy.

"Hi I'm Daniela. I told him." He smiled at me. And put his hand in front of me.

"Tyler." He said introducing himself. I shook his hand and felt fire go through my arms. Wow this must be what mom felt like when she met dad. Mom. The thought of her made me cry a thousand tears and they was coming. "Dani are you ok?" Tyler asked me.

"Yeah my mom died and when I think of her I cry. Sorry." I told him. He smiled at me and I felt my heart melt.

Maybe today was the worst day, But meeting Tyler made it a little better.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**So that was the story. I was crying when I wrote it. I hope you liked it, And remember,**

_**Every Review is Like a Hug from a Friend.=D**_


End file.
